


Birthday Girl

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill, RebelBounty, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: The prompt was: Bodyguard + Palace + Teasing
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94
Collections: RebelBounty (Boba Fett/Princess Leia) Prompts





	Birthday Girl

The Alderaani guard was still out cold. Boba Fett checked his bindings one last time and made sure the gag was tight. The tranq should buy him enough time to locate Syrim F’nor. He shut the locker that contained his armor and straightened his pilfered uniform before exiting the storage closet.

The palace was in full-blown celebration mode for the princess’ nineteenth birthday, a factor he was counting on. Extra guards had been brought in from outposts for the occasion, no one would think twice about an unfamiliar face. 

Assuming no one found his face familiar.

It happened less and less often these days, but he always had to be ready. It helped that there was a generalized discomfort about clones, especially in the core worlds. People were more willing to accept “I get that a lot” and move on. 

His eyes scanned the crowds moving in and out of the ballroom until he located F’nor. The former assassin was speaking to Bail Organa, gesturing in an animated fashion. Boba used the the side hall to move closer while watching them through the open archways. He needed to get F’nor alone, and at the rate the man was draining his wine chalice it was only a matter of time before he needed to relieve himself. 

He chose his spot carefully, between the lift entrance and the ‘fresher doors. Standing at attention along the wall, no one would find him out of place. 

Or so he thought. 

Suddenly his view was blocked by a luminous white dress and the young woman wearing it. Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. The birthday girl.

“Your highness. Best wishes to you on this occasion.”

“I don’t know you,” she said bluntly.

“My apologies. I should not have presumed to speak to you.” Boba shifted his gaze past her, trying to see into the hall. F’nor was still talking to her father.

“It’s not that.” She took a sip from her own chalice, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the heat of the room. “We’ve never met. I’m Leia.”

“I know.”

“Am I bothering you? You look annoyed.” She twisted her head, looking back over her shoulder. “Are you watching Syrim?”

Boba _was_ annoyed. He was also a little impressed. Maybe her Senate appointment wasn’t merely due to nepotism.

“Don’t worry about him,” she said. “I know he looks shady, but he’s harmless. He and my father have been friends for years.”

Syrim F’nor was many things. Harmless was not one of them. He was personally responsible for the deaths of three Black Sun lieutenants, not to mention an Imperial Grand Moff. “Just doing my job.”

“I can see that.” Now _she_ sounded annoyed. The princess took a step to the side, standing directly in front of him. If she wasn’t obstructing his view, he might have enjoyed that. In the soft light her brown hair shone like new _beskar_ plates and the top of her gown was cut low across her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. “Are you always this much fun at parties?”

“It’s _your_ party. You should go enjoy it.”

“You want me to enjoy it?” She took a step closer to him, looking up through her long dark lashes. “How about a birthday kiss?”

“...I’m working.”

“You’re working that uniform.” Her fingers walked up the front seam of the tunic and paused over his heart. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “But it still doesn’t fit you.”

A shiver run up the back of his neck. How was it possible that a nineteen-year old royal socialite had made him? “I’m usually stationed at the spaceport. There wasn’t time to have uniforms made for everyone.”

“Mmmhm.” The look in her eyes made it clear that she didn’t buy it. Playing defense here was a losing strategy. 

“You want a kiss?” He put a hand at her waist, giving her plenty of space to retreat. She didn’t. With his other hand he cupped her cheek, trying not to be distracted by the softness of her skin as he pulled her in. Her lips were somehow even softer but not at all pliant. She kissed him back with equal force, tilting her head to give herself more leverage. 

She tasted like the wine she’d been drinking. Expensive. Intoxicating. 

As soon as they parted he dropped his hand and boldly grabbed her ass with a leer. “Come down to the spaceport later and I’ll see to it you have a baby by your next birthday.”

“How dare you.” She said it without venom, her breath catching as she spoke. “You’re disgusting.” She took a step back, allowing Boba to see past her. 

F’nor was gone. 

“Goodbye,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

Clearly he would be spending it in a prison cell if she had her way. “Your highness,” Boba said, his hand on his sidearm. They slowly backed away from one another until he could step out of the hall. He would have to retrieve his armor quickly before she called down the entire palace security force on him. 

He would have to find another way to get to his quarry. 

There was always another way. 


End file.
